And One Shall Lose Him
by FNBhitobito
Summary: A figure from Tails' past appears in Knothole. At the same time, Sally begins having violent dreams involving his death
1. Default Chapter

And They Shall Lose Him  
  
A Sonic the Hedgehog Mobius Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does, and Sally and the non-SEGA Freedom Fighters are prperty of Archie Comics.  
  
Chapter 1 - Omens  
  
Sally had the mission all planned out to Robotropolis. Sonic would rush in, causing a distruction for the SWATBots to be diverted about 300 meters away from the real operation. Meanwhile, Sally, Tails, and Bunnie would move in with 15 dynamite packs to place in the structural weaknesses of one of Robotnik's major factories. When they get out, Sally would hit the detonator, they wait for a little bit for the smoke to clear, then they swoop in and steal resources, and Sonic would meet them back in Knothole.  
  
It was an excellent plan, even Sonic thought so, despite the fact that he usually was the one who was the main part of the plan. The mission would be first thing tommorrow, they needed their energy to pull this off. She sent them all to bed early, and was preparing to sleep herself.  
  
The girl entered Robotropolis, desperate to get away fom *that* which was following her. She ran her hardest until she got a few blocks in, then dove into an abandoned storage facility. She held her breath, looking out the window.  
  
Mecha Sonic was built mostly for one thing: To seek and destroy Sonic, but if need be, he could do other missions as well. He actually took this mission without notifying Robotnik of it. As far as Robotnik knows, he was still inactive in the palace. But then Mecha detected an intruder coming from somewhere other in the direction of the Great Forest. Nobody had a Freedom Fighter base that they knew of in that direction, so Mecha checked it out. He sprang out and surprised a Mobian Fox, a female. And she tried to lose him, but he kept on her, until she entered the city.  
  
So here she was, scared of what was out there, and scared she won't find what she was looking for. She had to find Knothole, she had to find...him. When Mecha went by, she froze, and her heart started to beat faster. But Mecha didn't stop, he kept going on, toward the palace.  
  
After a while, the girl stepped out, and headed Southwest.  
  
That morning, Sally woke up, refreshed, and finally prepared for anything. She opened up her hut, and stepped out and headed for the slide. Sonic, Tails and Bunnie were there, waiting for her, and when she arrived, she briefed them again on the mission.  
  
"If we succeed, this will open us up for many other opportunities, as this is a major factory we are targeting. Robotnik will lose one of his best resources, and we would have weapons and equipment, supposing they survive the blast." She said.  
  
They all nodded gravely, they knew how risky this mission would be. Even with Sonic keeping SWATBots busy, there was enough patrols in the factory to consider. They would have to covertly handle this mission, get in unnoticed, get out unnoticed.  
  
They departed for Robotropolis then, and with Sonic carrying Sally, Tails would fly with Bunnie. This way they could arrive at roughly the same time.  
  
An hour later, they arrived near the factory, Uncle Chuck had provided them with the location of an empty building that looked like it was there since the Kingdom's days. They entered, and then it was Sonic's thurn, he rushe toward two SWATBots walking down the street, run a couple dozen laps around then, then screamed off. The SWATBots, being the dutiful things they were, immediately run after him, and alerted them that the "Priority One: Hedgehog" was on the move.  
  
After about five minutes, the rest of the group went to the factory, but instead of running into the from door, Tails airlifted Sally and the Bunnie onto the roof. They lowered a rope, and Sally and Bunnie slipped in. Tails dropped in after gathering the rope and leaving it on the roof.  
  
Things started to go downhill from there.  
  
Sally and Bunnie managed to hide away, but when Tails dropped in, he landed righht in front of none other than Mecha Sonic. Tails went pale, all that planning, only for him to blow it. Mecha's blow came from the left, and it knocked Tails down to the floor below, with which Mecha jumped down, and landed on poor Tails, an unhealthy crunching noise was heard. Sally and Bunnie knew that the only person they could save was themselves, and started to run.  
  
As Sally ran, she looked down, and saw Mecha finish Tails off, and toss off his carcass.  
  
Sally sat bolt upright. It was dark, night. The mission hadn't even started yet and Sally already felt like she failed it. When she finally realized it was just a nightmare, she lay back down, and shivered, thinking of what she saw. Tails' death. But she knew she couldn't just keep him from going on the mission, it needed him.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Not bad for a start! I might work on the next chapter soon if school doesn't kill me first, anyways, R/R please. 


	2. Arrival

And One Shall Lose Him  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Arrival  
  
A/N: I do not own Sonic. So there. This story is mine, as is the plot.  
  
Morning fianlly came, and everyone except Tails had gathered at the slide. Sally was obviously tired, which suggested a loss of sleep last night due to her mightmare. "Good morning, everyone." Sally said, and then yawned.  
  
The girl found it! At last. Knothole, but, fifty feet away was Mecha Sonic! She couldn't just walk into Knothole. She waited a moment, Mecha hadn't spotted her yet, and she hid behind a tree and thought long and hard. How could she get into Knothole without revealing herself or it. Then she had an idea, she picked up a sizable rock, aimed it behind Mecha, and threw.  
  
It sailed across the air, and he hoped Mecha wouldn't see where the rock came from. He didnt the rock landed where she aimed, and mecha turned and looked, and the girl took off for the entrance as fast as she possibly could.  
  
Tails finally arrived at the meeting spot. As soon as Sally saw him, she turned away, and never looked his way again. She couldn't. That dream felt almost real to her, seeing the young fox killed was just unnerving. She got a grip on herself and reviewed the plan with them for about 15 minutes.  
  
They were just about to leave when an unidentified Mobian barrelled into Sonic. They both fall over in a heap. "Ow ow ow owwww!" Sonic whined. He got up and looked at who his assailant was. It was a female fox Mobian, about Tails' age. "Sally looked at the young fox. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
The girl looked at Sally and said "My name is Gracie. I came from far up north, past Robotropolis." Then, the girl perked up and looked around. "Am I in Knothole? Did Mecha follow me? Is he here?" She exploded in a rush of questions. Sally had to really focus in on the girl and understand her questions, but couldn't. "Whoa! Slow down! Yes! This is Knothole! No, Mecha is not here, as far as we know, Robotnik doesn't know where Knothole is! And who are you looking for?" she said.  
  
As of right now, they didn't plan to go to Robotropolis anymore.  
  
They went to the mess hall with the new arrival and awaited an explanation. "Ok, I came from a small hideout up north, similar to Knothole, but not hidden. We were rather at peace, most of us lived in Mobotropolis like you did. But Robotnik attacked our village and razed it to the ground. I was the only one able to escape, everyone else was either killed or... " She stopped, apparently upset. "Anyways, I knew that there was someone here who might've known me in Robotropolis. His parents were robotized, but never seen again, but I heard he escaped."  
  
Sally blinked. A lot of people fit that description in this village. She looked into the girl's eyes and said "Do you know his name?" The girl looked at Sally, then down at her feet. She was trying to remember, she thought she knew his name.  
  
After a little bit she said, "I don't remember his name, but he was a fox about my age, and he had two tails." At this everyone looked right at Tails. Tails' eyes grew wide. At last! Someone who might know something about his past! His parents even! Tails hopped on the table and showed her his Tails to let her know who he was.  
  
The girl's despaired face dissappeared and in it's place was a large smile. She had indeed found him! She lept up and gave Tails a big hug. By this time, everyone got on the table to get them to settle down.  
  
In Robotropolis, Robotnik had summoned Necha up for an explanation. When he arrived Robotnik demanded: "Where have you been the past two days? Don't you know that we are at a war against the Freedom Fighters? Attacks could come at any time!" Robotnik was reasonably angry. "Sir, my apoloies, but a rather evasive Mobian intruded through Robotropolis. There was no damage, but something told me that her capture would be a good thing."  
  
Robotnik huffed, "I never gave you any 'Gut Instincts'! How did that happen?"  
  
"It was her specie that triggered the feeling of importance."  
  
"Was was it?"  
  
"A fox girl, about Miles' age."  
  
At this Robotnik raised an eyebrow, thought a moment, then exploded in laughter. "I see! This might actually be important. We could use that girl to get the two-tailed fox brat, use the brat to get that rodent, and maybe even some other Freedom Fighters as well! Then I can kill them at my leisure. Excellent work, Mecha, but next time you take any initiative, let me know what you are up to, first." With that, Robotnik got up, and hurried out of the room. He had work to do!  
  
At night, Sally begins to have another nightmare, rather different than the last one, but the end result was the same.  
  
It was night time in Knothole, and a regiment of SWATBots were moving in. Suddenly a blue blur moves in and destroys them all. And Tails appeared, seemngly out of nowhere, and an unknown Robian approached him. Tails expression was of recognition and shock. Then the Robian punched a hole in his chest, and then mangled up his body, and burned it to a crisp.  
  
Sally woke up again with a start. She was sweating now. She couldn't take much more of this. She got out of bed and poured herself a glass of water. She had to tell somebody what was happening. She left her hut, and headed for Sonic's hut. She knocked on his door. After a moment, a rather dishevled and tired Sonic opened the door.  
  
"What's wrong, Sal?" said Sonic. All of a sudden, Sally burst into tears and grabbed hold of Sonic.  
  
A/N: Not bad, eh? R/R, please? It was short I know, but I hardly can write a lot. 


	3. Departure

And One Shall Lose Him  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Departure  
  
A/N: Same old same old. SEGA owns Sonic; Archie owns Sally and all the non-SEGA types.  
  
There they were, Sally upset in Sonic's arms, and Sonic unaware of anything going on. He walked Sally over to a chair and sat her down and got some tissue. "What's wrong, Sal?"  
  
Sally calmed down, wiping her tears away. "I'm afraid that Tails might die. I just had a dream wherein a strange Robian killed him." she reported. Sonic sighed, and patted Sally on the shoulder. "It was just a dream, Sal..." He said, but before he could continue, Sally looked at sonic and said "I don't think so. I had a dream the night before involving his death, but that time it was Mecha Sonic who kills him, and it was while we were on that mission." Sonic was taken aback. He didn't believe in coincidence, and he knew that Sally didn't either.  
  
He didn't know what to say. But he gave Sally a hug and said, "Well, we can't have you falling apart at the seams. This team... the whole planet... needs you. But... I don't know what to say about those dreams, Sally." He stopped. He wasn't good at being serious, which was Sally's job. How do you comfort someone you don't know how to comfort?  
  
Two days has passed since Gracie's arrival. It seemed as if Sally's plan was never going to be implemented due to Gracie's arrival. Knothole seemed quiet. Nothing much seemed to be happening in Robotropolis, and the Wolf Pack hadn't called in to check on them, so a lot of spare time was on the Freedom Fighters.  
  
Fiona was sitting at a picnic table near the center of Knothole, slurping on some berry juice, reading the two-page newspaper released every other week in Knothole. But she was mostly watching Tails and Gracie playing Tag not more than 50 feet in front of her.  
  
She sighed. She was fond of the little kit. She liked to watch him. He was so energetic, always looking for something to do if he wasn't already doing it. Fiona admired that. She recognized how Mobians tend to slow it down and take it easier as they grew up. And now he finally had a friend his age.  
  
She was happy for him and sad at the same time.  
  
She liked Tails a lot, and somehow, she was disheartened to see him with another fox. She knew that she was much older than he was, but she liked Tails, who used to be the only other fox she knew.  
  
She polished off the juice, folded up the Newspaper and headed to Sally's hut.  
  
Sally was sitting at her desk, going over blueprints and schematics and the like, while scanning them into NICOLE. When she saw Fiona walk in, she put aside NICOLE and said, "Hello, Fiona, anything I can help you with?"  
  
Fiona sat down. She had a grave expression on her face.  
  
"Princess, I'd like to resign as a Freedom Fighter, and leave Knothole indefinitely." she stated in a melancholy manner. Sally was surprised; she rested her elbows on the table. "May I ask why?" she inquired.  
  
Fiona took a deep breath, sighed and looked into Sally's eyes. "I feel like I am unneeded, especially after Gracie arrived." she said. Sally leaned back, "It's about Tails, isn't it? You don't have to tell me. If you feel you must leave, then it is your decision. You don't have to say why." Both Sally and Fiona stood and Sally shook Fiona's hand. "You were an excellent Freedom Fighter and an excellent asset, you will certainly be missed." she said.  
  
"And I enjoyed serving on the team. I will miss all of you..." Fiona paused a moment then said "...especially Tails."  
  
"Where do you plan to go?" Sally asked. Fiona said, "I'm thinking Downunda. But I could vagabond for a while first."  
  
"Good luck out there, don't forget about us or where Knothole is, okay?"  
  
Fiona nodded and left.  
  
  
  
A day later, Fiona was at the slide, looking back at Knothole, her bag contain her few material possessions. She sighed and said "Goodbye Knothole." and walked out.  
  
A/N: R/R please. I work hard on these fanfics, and they always end up short. Ah well... 


	4. Relaxation

And One Shall Lose Him  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Relaxation  
  
Guess what? I STILL don't own Sonic and company!  
  
Sally was tired of the war today. The intensity of the situations that occured recently. The nightmares, the arrival of Gracie, the cancelation of her mission, and the resignation and departure of Fiona, they all weighed heavily on her mind.  
  
She leaned back in her chair and thought about having a nice picnic at a lake she went to as a little girl. She wondered if the lake was even there anymore, or if Robotnik drained it for who knows what reason.  
  
She sighs, thinking it migh've been. But then she realized that there was only one way to find out, she'll arrange a little picnic to relieve the stress of their everyday lives. Dr. Quack had said that all stress with no outlet might cause one to explode, and Sally was unwilling to explode.  
  
She looked in her atlas, to the west of Robotropolis by about 150 miles was a lake called Tempest Lake. She smiled at the nostalgia of being at the lake when she was younger., it would be a bit of a trip, and they'd have to find a way to keep the food, but the trip would be worth it.  
  
Sally clapped her hands once, stood up and made her decision. They would leave immediately to Tempest Lake for som R&R and then come back better Mobians. She grabbed a picnic basket and put a loaf of bread in, and went to invite everyone.  
  
Her first stop was Sonic's.  
  
She knocked on Sonic's door, and in 2 seconds, Sonic greeted her in his usual style of opening the door. Wherein he would rush up, throw open the door, yell out "Hi!" and then invite whoever he/she was in to have some chilidogs and talk about running or whatever.  
  
Instead of going in, she simply stated that she was inviting him to go somewhere. Sonic, misinterpreting it as a nother mission, declared how a vacation would be nice. It was all Sally could do to keep from laughing in his face.  
  
Sonic looked on in wonderment as Sally's face contorted. After about 10 seconds, she was back to normal. She then explained that she wanted him to come to Tempest Lake with her for a little break from the situations.  
  
Sonic accepted, and sped into his bedroom to pack, leaving his door wide open with Sally just standing there. She chuckled softly, thinking the hedgehog would never change, and went to invite Tails and Gracie next.  
  
She arrived at Tails' hut, and knocked on the door. When nobody answered, she figured he was elsewhere in Knothole, possibly at the ring pool with Gracie, playing.  
  
Her theory was correct, she found the two playing Hide and Seek near the ring pool. When she walked in, she saw Tails, eyes covered, counting to 100. She didn't think she hurt him right, but it seemed Tails was skipping some numbers.  
  
She cleared her throat, jolting Tails out of cheating. He looked and and saw Sally there. "Hi, Aunt Sally!" he said, enthusiastically. Sally then extended her invitation. Tails smiled nice and wide and accepted, and said he would invite Gracie for her, too, then asked here what number he was on.  
  
"One." She said, and walked off.  
  
It took a while to seek every Freedom Fighter, but she managed to find them and invite them, and by that afternoon, they were ready to leave for Tempest lake with two baskets, one filled with ice, for the spoilable foods like fruit juice and lunch meat. Sonic managed to sneak in a few dogs and some chili for his favorite food. And the other contaoned all the other non-perishables. Bread, hot dog buns, again, snuck in by Sonic, and some peanut butter, and some other miscellaneous items.  
  
It took them a few hours, courtesy Sonic and Tails giving rides, to get to Tempest Lake. When they arrived, Tails and Gracie oohed, the lake was still there! Sally smiled. It hadn't changed a bit since the old days, almost like an oasis in the desert, a small pocket area, almost like Robotnik was never even on Mobius.  
  
The picnic was enjoyable, Sonic bragging to Gracie about how the missions were succesful missions simply because he was there. Then Tails engaged them all in a game of tag. Nobody dared tag Sonic, as he could simply run up to someone else, tag them and take off.  
  
Everyone had a wonderful time.  
  
Which made the incedent a terrible tragedy.  
  
When Tails was showing off in an incredible manner, speaking melodramatically about how he was the best Freedom Fighter. When out of nowhere a shadowbot appeared right in front of him.  
  
Everyone was shocked, and Sally was about to pass out. Before even Sonic could react, the Shadowbot nailed Tails in the head. Knocked unconsious and airborne, the only one who could save Tails was himself. His uncounsous self landed in the lake.  
  
Sally fainted right there, and only Sonic understood why. Meanwhile, Gracie and Rotor dove into the lake. Sonic and Bunnie took out the Shadowbot easily enough, and ran over to the lake. Rotor and Gracie hadn't surfaced yet. Dr. Quack tended to poor Sally.  
  
Then, finally, Rotor and Gracie surfaced, with an unconsious, soaked Tails over Rotor's shoulder. They lay him on the shore, and checked his vitals.  
  
"No breathing!" Rotor declared, and Gracie ran immediately over to Dr. Quack and pleaded for help. Resting Sally on a makeshift pillow made from bunched up blankets, Dr. Quack went to Tails. "He's not breathing!" Gracie was beginning to panic, and finally decided to sit down and think.  
  
Meanwhile, Dr. Quack was performing CPR on Tails. Soon, the little kit coughed up the water he inhaled, and rolled over, he started coughing, adn then contnued sleeping. Dr. Quack began to listen. Deciding that Tails was okay, but unconsious from the blow, he noticed that Sally woke up.  
  
"No... It really happened. Tails is dead. I woke up and I am still here." she said. Then she noticed Sonic and Dr. Quack looking at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
Sonic smiled. "Sal. He's okay, he didn't die. He was knocked out adn into the lake, and Rotor saved him." he assured.  
  
Rotor then said as he walked up: "Gracie was the biggest help, she found him, I just brought him up to the surface.  
  
Meanwhile, Gracie was sitting at the shore thinking. None of this would've happened if it weren't for me. I ran Fiona off and nearly killed Tails. I am hurting these people. She began to sob quietly.  
  
When they managed to return to Knothole, Fiona talked to Sally alone. "Sally, I'd like to join the Freedom Fighters. I need to be a help, not a problem."  
  
"What do you mean 'problem'?" Sally asked.  
  
Gracie related to Sally what she was thinking at the shoreline at Tempest Lake. Sally's expression darkened. "You mustn't blame yourself for thing's beyong your control. Fiona left because she thought it would be better for Tails. As for Tails... nearly drowning, no one, not even you, realized a shadowbot could've been watching us during our entire picnic." she said.  
  
"Nonetheless, I accept you as a Freedom Fighter. I almost never turn anyone down because of skill." she said.  
  
That night, Gracie still didn't feel better, sleeping in her temporary cot in Bunnie's hut she thought: I will make it up to you all.  
  
A/N: What do you think, if you've read any of my other fanfics, please R/R and say so, please. I want to know where I satnd here at FF.net 


	5. Capture

And One Shall Lose Him  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Capture  
  
The mission was finally rescheduled for the nest day. Sally has changed it a little to include Gracie in it. She was a little apprehended when she went to bed, expecting another nightmare.  
  
The nightmare did happen, she saw Tails, standing in front of none other than Robotnik, and he was saying some courageous words. But Robotnik, enraged, grabbed the young kit by the neck and started to squeeze. She could see him struggling, until, finally, his body went limp, wherein Robotnik dropped his body. Sally took the opportunity to look around, there was Mecha Sonic, and then there was that unknown Robian again.  
  
She refused to wake up. She knew that to overcome fear was to face it. Any fool knew that. She watched as Mecha grabbed the body, and gave it to her. She looked at her hand and realized she was here in this dream. The dream Robotnik told her to bury Tails.  
  
Then, mercifully, the nightmare ended, and Sally had a happy dream.  
  
They arrived in Robotropolis. They had changed the plan slightly, involving the teams rendezvousing back in Knothole. Team 1 was Sonic and Sally. Team 2 was Tails and Gracie. And, finally, team 3 was Bunnie and Antoine. Antoine wasn't part of the original plan, but neither was Gracie.  
  
It was going well, the group arrived in the abandoned building. Sally was understandably nervous about Tails. But she had to let him go. She and Sonic became the distraction, already after diving out of the building; they were spotted by two SWATBots, who clumsily chased after them.  
  
Then, Teams 2 and 3 sneaked into the factory. Worker-bots everywhere, they had to be careful. Bunnie signaled Tails to the roof. Tails and Gracie went outside, Tails grabbed Gracie's hands, and flew up to the roof. Tails saw a window. Easier then breaking a hole. Tails moved to the window, gave it a swift kick, removed the excess, and lowered the rope. Gracie and he slipped down. Tails bunched the untied end of the rope up and threw it back out.  
  
They looked around. It looked like an office; a desk sat at one end of the room. They had no time to snoop; they had to lay their charges. One of the weaknesses was in this room according to the schematic sheet handed out at the final briefing. It took a little time, but Tails found it behind the desk.  
  
After laying all the charges assigned through the factory, Tails and Gracie started back for the office. Tails opened the door, and saw Mecha Sonic standing there with two Combots. Tails thought fast, grabbed Gracie by the wrist, and tried to run past them.  
  
As Tails dove by, he felt something heavy hit him in the stomach, and he doubled over. Gracie fell over because Tails fell. Mecha looked out the door for anymore freedom fighters, and then ordered the Combots to gather Tails and Gracie up.  
  
"It was a valiant attempt, fox. You never did account for any sensors embedded in the glass, did you? I've been in here for about 3 minutes, waiting for you to stumble back in to get out." Mecha said to the withheld Tails. Tails tried to struggle, but Mecha knocked both Tails and Gracie out, and sent the Combots for the dungeon. He called a patrolling SWATBot and asked for a status report. "No other Freedom Fighters sighted, the Hedgehog and Squirrel evaded squadrons 3-5, and have reportedly left Robotropolis." a voice intoned.  
  
"We need a scrambler shield down here, these bombs are radio-activated." Mecha said, before disconnecting, and rushed out of the building.  
  
Robotnik received Mesh's update, and waited at the entrance to the dungeon, smiling, and when Mecha's Combots arrived, he opened the doors, let them in, and shut them. He told them where to store them.  
  
  
  
Tails woke up, very groggy. Feeling terrible, in fact. He had failed. The factory wasn't destroyed, and he managed to not only get himself captured, but Gracie as well.  
  
Gracie!  
  
Tails struggled to his feet and looked around. He spotted her in the adjacent cell. She was still out. Tails sat in the corner, and started to cry.  
  
Robotnik watched, leaning against the back of his chair. Tails was better composed than he thought. The other one was a mystery to Robotnik, however. Young fox girl, no older than Tails, and obviously had no training in combat.  
  
Robotnik cursed. The Freedom Fighters were growing. At this rate, Robotnik calculated, they could simply march into Robotropolis and remove Robotnik physically in less than a year.  
  
All that would change with the capture of Tails. He knew what the boy was capable of, and what he could be capable of. He would robotize them both, he would. Sonic would come looking for him, and the Robian formerly known as Tails'd kill him.  
  
In the monitor, Gracie started to wake. Robotnik decided to get started right away, and headed for the dungeon.  
  
"Tails? Are you okay?" Gracie said after coming to.  
  
Tails got up and walked to Gracie. "Yeah, how about you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
They were interrupted by Robotnik, "No, not really, fox boy."  
  
Tails looked to see Robotnik and a SWATBot standing behind him. "W-what do you want, Robotnik?" Tails asked, trying to be brave, but scared as heck.  
  
Robotnik smiled, seeing his fear. "I want two new soldiers. And I just thought how worthy you would be as Robians. I could send you to Knothole. I can keep your memories unlocked, you know, but you'll be mine!" he said.  
  
"I'm not about to get robotized!" Tails declared.  
  
"You will after I am through with your little girlfriend, here!" Robotnik said, and smirked. He gestured toward Gracie, and the SWATBot opened her cell, and grabbed her.  
  
Tails ran up to the front of the cage. "No! Leave her alo-oomph!" Tails said, but Robotnik nailing him in the stomach interrupted him.  
  
"You, of all Mobian furballs can't ell me what I can and cannot do!" Robotnik said, angrily. He calmed and said, "If it maters to you that much, I'll have her robotic counterpart say hello after she is Robotized." He walked a few meters and said, "You do realize that your Robotizing is inevitable, so you might just simply submit to the Robotizing, fox boy!" With that, Robotnik left, chortling, Gracie in tow.  
  
A/N: With Gracie about to be robotized, you might see a tense moment for poor Tails, waiting for his own session. What will happen? Will any of the Freedom Fighters come to Tails' and Gracie's aid? Will Sally ever trust herself to be Tails' leader again? Will I stop asking questions like this? R/R Please, and tell me if you've read any of my other stuff. 


End file.
